herostarboundfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:HeroGaming
Message me if you need something! Leave me a message if you need anything. Remember to sign it with your signiture and to also use proper heading. A message. Can you please remove the link "Blank" from the front page please? Thanks for reading. Bernlack (talk) 20:46, April 23, 2013 (UTC)Bernlack Query Hello Hero, I posted this in the comments section of the Articles of Business page, but I figured you'd be more likely to see it if I posted it here, too: :It strikes me that if this wiki is about "content by HERO first and then Starbound information second", then calling it "starbound.wikia.com" is a bit misleading... :Have you considered just starting heroonyoutube.wikia.com (or something of the sort) instead? It would be more accurate, and considerably less limiting. What do you think? Thanks. Oscuritaforze (talk) 20:30, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, OK. I guess I got the wrong impression from the page, then. :So, is it supposed to be like the various testing wikis set up by several users on the Terraria Wiki (eg. fortesting)? Oscuritaforze (talk) 19:51, May 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Gotcha. That makes the URL seem slightly less misleading, then. ::Thanks, Oscuritaforze (talk) 20:36, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Copyright Hello, I am new to the wikia world and i have been putting some work into the Starbound wiki. I have been putting up some pictures on the pages to make it more colorful and i was wondering about copyrighting because i wouldn't want to get the site, or myself into any legal trouble. so with that being said how do I know whether or not i can use an image and if the good people of Chucklefish would even care if I use some of their images. I am taking all my photos from Google images and I would be very greatful if you could respond. Thank you for your time Pixelatd (talk) 22:35, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Broken Link Hey Hero, Just thought I'd let you know: the link to your Twitter on the front page is still directing to your account's old name. Front page is fully protected, so you'll have to be the one to change it. Oscuritaforze (talk) 04:25, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Merger Hi, HeroGaming! I was wondering if you might be interested in merging with another Starbound wiki? Both have a decent amount of pages and traffic; it would likely benefit the Starbound community as a whole if they could just come to one site for all their information. The process would be fairly straightforward: the other site's theme would remain, though the main page might be spiffed up a little. Pages would be imported from here to there. Normally this would be the reverse, as this wiki is larger, but since the theme is set up there, it would be simpler this way. I've asked them to consider granting you admin rights, as it's standard practice when a merge occurs. We might make this the main url as well (simple as hitting a button once the merge is complete). Let me know what you think! Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 21:33, December 4, 2013 (UTC) :May I ask why exactly? I'm willing to work with you if there are certain things you'd like to see happen (or not happen). Raylan13 (talk) 22:48, December 4, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm under the impression that this is more of a "personal" wiki judging by various past comments, in that this is more a home for your youtube content, with a side purpose to add some info about the game. Is this the case? If it is, perhaps a better url for the site would be something like herostarbound.wikia.com to show what the emphasis is on. If you've got something more fitting or personalized, I'd love to hear it. Raylan13 (talk) 23:44, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for providing such a detailed response! We are in the process of reviewing everything provided to us and will hopefully be making a decision one way or the other. Either I or someone else will pop in here to give info when the time comes ;) Raylan13 (talk) 17:46, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey Hero. I mentioned this elsewhere, but would you on this wiki? Otherwise, gives an error message. Thanks, Oscuritaforze (talk) 05:29, December 5, 2013 (UTC) URL change Hey HeroGaming. My name is Brandon, and I'm a Community Support Manager here at Wikia. Raylan brought me up to speed on everything you two have been discussing, and I've had a look at your explanation of what this wikia is and why you don't want to merge with starboundgame.wikia.com. Your vision for this wikia seems very interesting (we also encourage local wikias to use videos, and you’re doing that in a big way), and it's certainly in keeping with what a Wikia community can be, so we will not be merging the two wikias. Though their missions are similar, they are also distinct in how they carry the missions out. That being said, we are going to give the URL starbound.wikia.com to the other wikia. Given that the other Starbound wikia is working on a straight-forward documentation of the game and you’re doing so in a way that focuses on you and your video efforts, it is only fair that the other wikia gets the primary starbound.wikia.com URL. Before we change your wikia's URL, though, I wanted to make sure you were given a chance to decide what your new URL will be. My recommendation, based on how you've presented the wikia on your main page and your mission statement page, would be herostarbound.wikia.com, or some variation of that. That makes it clear that it's a wikia about Starbound, but with a focus on your opinions and videos. Please let me know if that URL works for you. If not, you're welcome to suggest another one. Once you decide that, we-ll move ahead with the URL changes. Thanks! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 19:34, December 5, 2013 (UTC) :Hi HeroGaming. I understand your frustration, but I think there's a big misconception here about what Wikia is and why we made this decision. You said that Wikia isn't about communities, but it’s precisely the opposite - we made this decision because we are about communities. We want to be sure that people looking for any community find exactly what they want, and that’s why the URL starbound.wikia.com is most appropriately used on the other wikia; a general community about a game as a whole should have the simplest URL possible. And for those looking for a community based around you and your videos, a URL that reflects that will help give definition in the same way that your “Hero Starbound Wiki” title does on your logo. That’s also why I suggested that your wikia’s URL become herostarbound.wikia.com. That way, people know exactly what they’re looking at. :You said in your previous messages that the two wikias have very different styles and directions, and we agree. That convinced us that, rather than merging the two wikias, it would be better to have this clearer definition of the two communities via their URLs. The other wikia has a very traditional wikia community, with a straight-forward presentation of the game’s information, and with a more communal, shared writing process. Yours is focused more clearly on your role as the founder, leader, and creative force of the site. :I'm not going to go over the other points you raise, because I don't think going back and forth on individual statements is going to help here. We have different points of view, and I respect that. I hope you will stay, because I really do like what you're doing here, but understand if your decision is to go. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 22:08, December 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Hi again. Just to follow up, I've made the URL changes: this wikia is now herostarbound.wikia.com, with starbound.wikia.com being given to the other site. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 18:30, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Proposal Hey Hero. If the thread in question were to be fully restored so that the truth (whatever it may be) could be shown plainly, I imagine that Staff would take another look at the "moral" side of this issue rather than just the issues of communities and URLs (though I can't speak for them). I intend to ask about whether this is possible, and then to request the admins/mods to take action if it is. If this were to happen, would you be willing to stick around to see how it develops for just a little while longer? (I would also like to remind you that this is not the first time that you have leveled these kinds of accusations against another user, and in that instance you reversed your opinion once discussion was had (I double checked those links, by the way... >_>). The circumstances here may be more hostile (I do not believe that blocks should have been thrown around on either side, in particular), but I believe that this may be able to come to a more peaceful resolution with a little bit of understanding on both sides...) Thanks, Oscuritaforze (talk) 23:26, December 5, 2013 (UTC) :(As a followup on this message) Hello again Hero. I ended up asking Ordona about the thread in question. According to him, 98.49% of the messages in that thread are still intact – only a total of three posts were deleted, and none of them were from Dak47922. As for editing history, it is apparently impossible to see that for posts from so long ago, as that capability was only recently added. (If you'd like to verify any of this/continue this conversation, I've invited you to the conversation on the forums...) :Oscuritaforze (talk) 03:44, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Questions and other stuff Hey Hero, I just happened to stumble on your Wiki today while searching for a cool Starbound Wiki to be part of. Before I ask a few questions that I had, I figured that you should know a bit about me: I'm a active editor on the Terraria Wikia, and when I join a Wiki a really give it my all. I don't really play Starbound but I do love your youtube channel and would love to help your Starbound Wiki grow. I guess thats all you really need to know about me unless I become an active editor 'round here. On to the questions. *Are you currently an active editor on this Wiki? *Would you be interested in my help? *Is this Wiki based on your Youtube Channel, Starbound, or both? *Is this Wiki gonna continue to move on or are you fine with how it is now? I guess that's all I have for now, I would appreciate a response as soon as you can, but don't stress yourself. :D Have a nice day. TerrariamcSwaggins (talk) 22:33, March 11, 2014 (UTC)